Late Night Movies
by Jackiechane100
Summary: Bunny comes back to his room after getting a drink of water, to find a certain winter spirit having trouble sleeping. Could be Jack/Rabbit but not really.


Bunny saw a light on in one of the rooms. He was pretty tired, so he couldn't tell which room it was, all he knew was that he was thirsty, and that it was the middle of the night.

Bunny shrugged and kept walking to the kitchen. There he got a drink of water, and headed back to his room. Only to see the door open.

Bunny raised an eyebrow and headed towards the door, too tired to go into warrior mode, and too tired to consider that he may need it. But he began realizing the danger as he got closer to the door.

What if it was one of Pitches nightmares? Back for revenge? Or maybe Pitch himself?

Maybe its a new enemy? And they're only showing themselves now?

Bunny grabbed the door, and swung it a little farther outward so he could see inside. But then, the noise caused the intruder to look in his direction.

"Oh hey Bunny!" Jack said, laying on the pookas bed. With covers over him as well.

Bunny walked over to the bed and growled "What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing?"

"I think I'm laying on your bed Kangaroo."

"No, What are you doing here?"

"Trying to sleep."

"Whats wrong with your own bed?"

"I don't have to tell you."

"THIS IS MY BED DAMMIT!"

"Technically it's Norths bed. As we are at the pole."

Bunny face palmed.

"Frostbite, get outta my bed!"

"Nope. I like this one more."

Oh god. Never mind. Bunny just didn't have the strength to do this right now.

"You know what? I'm tired. So tired, I can barely comprehend whats going on right now. So, you know what? I'm just gonna sleep on the couch."

Bunny turned around to leave. But Jack grabbed his paw, making the rabbit turn around, to see a terrified winter spirit.

"Please don't go." Jack quivered.

Bunny was downright confused. Until he noticed how Jack seemed to eye a dark part in the room nervously.

No way.

"Jack, did that movie we watched tonight scare you?"

Jack blushed and looked away.

Oh, this was too good.

"HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!" Bunny burst out laughing so much, he actually feared for his life!

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"I haven't"- snicker -"laughed"-chuckle-"this much"- snort- "in years!"

Jack hid his face in a pillow.

Bunny knew what he was doing was mean. But he liked to consider this payback for all those times Jack laughed and joked at Bunnys fear of heights.

They should be about even now.

Actually no, give him a minute.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Okay, now they're even.

After Bunny's laughter had died down, Jack lifted his head back up again.

"It's not that funny, is it?" Jack asked timidly.

"It is. Very."Bunny replied, wiping a tear of mirth from his eye.

It took a few seconds for Bunny to finally see just how bad this situation was. Jack has never been open with the guardians. He only ever joked or pushed them away really. And now, here he is, terrified and coming to one of them for help, and getting laughed at.

But why the hell come to Bunny?!

"Sooooo... want me to get North? Or Tooth? I bet Sandy could knock you ri-"

"No."Jack said flatly.

"Listen mate, I'm not exactly the best guardian to run to about this."

"That's fine."

"Huh?"

"I saw you leave your room, so I thought I would come in here and calm down by arguing with you for a while."

"Did it work?"

Jack shook his head.

"Oh."

They stayed silent for a while. Neither really knowing what to say.

Then Bunny had an idea.

"Lets watch a movie!" He exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"A really long one. And it should be bad too."Bunny was already grabbing a few pillows to bring to the living room.

"Why?" Jack asked, grabbing some blankets.

"This way you can distract yourself by making fun of it. And since it'll be long, and bad, you can just fall asleep to it."

Jack smiled at this idea. It did sound pretty fun.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, they were comfortable on the couch, with the only light on being the T.V.

They were watching "Twilight".

"_Maybe that's why they kicked me out." _Bella said, when she was told people from her old home are usually tan.

"Oh come on! That wasn't even funny!" Jack complained to the screen.

Bunny snickered.

"..uh,Bunny?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

Jack looked down from the couch at Bunny, who had chosen a spot on the floor.

"Staying up with me and watching this crappy movie."

"Well what was I supposed to do? Send my scared friend away?"

Jack looked back at the screen.

"Jack?"

"You tried to."

Bunny furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Jack could see this and continued. "You asked me if you could get one of the others."

"Oh Jack! I thought you might need somebody else for something like a scary movie! Why stay with the guy who laughed at" ahem "laughed _with_ you."

"Because the guy who laughed at me had the idea for watching a horrible movie he hates, and is willing to stay up with me all night."

Jack gripped the pillow he had been holding tighter. Bunny could see tears welling up in the boys eyes, but frankly he didn't see what could have set the spirit off.

Jack noticed Bunny staring at him and quickly wiped his eyes, with his face burning a few degrees more.

The poor kid was embarrassed out of his mind.

Bunny looked back at the screen. At the best part too.

"Hey Snowflake, look at how stupid Bella is acting."

"Hm?" Jack looked back, and laughed.

"Why is she making such weird noises? And why does she look so awkward?"

"Because she's in love I guess?"

"Awkward 'I have a crush' has totally different mouth and eye movement than what she's doing right now."

"Oh yeah."

"Oh man, this is awful!"

"Horrible!"

"Worst movie ever!"

They watched all of it.

And they fell asleep at their spots too.

* * *

At about 4:30, Jack woke up, suddenly really thirsty.

He got up and got himself some water.

All of a sudden, he started thinking. "Wait, what color is that water? Oh good, it's plain. I thought I saw some red. But that couldn't happen. Just imagine if all the water in the sink turned...bloody. Including the water in my-"

He looked at his cup of water to find..._water._

That settled him down for a second, then he saw a mirror across the room and wondered if he saw something move.

Oh, it was only him.

Suddenly, the knives on the walls didn't look very safe, in fact, he wondered about if the knifes could all move and try to stab him. Like some ghost could...

Jack quickly ran out of the kitchen. Well, walk-run. He didn't want the ghost the chase after him, only to be so much faster and tackle Jack.

Oh god, there were so many pictures on the hallways walls. What if one moves?

All right, screw it! He's running!

Jack ran as fast as he could, still enough sanity to jump over Bunny, and jumped onto the couch, wrapping himself in a cocoon blanket.

Jack tried to take deep breaths and calm down. Where's Bunny? Where is he?

Jack could hear Bunny yawn outside of the blanket. Then he heard the Pooka rise from his spot on the floor.

"Jack?"

Jack slowly peeked out from the blankets.

Bunny's eyes were drooping, and slowly closing. Then suddenly going wide again. Bunny could barely stand. He was just that tired.

"It's...okay. Want me ta...put on...another..." Bunny's eyelids drooped down. Jack snapped his fingers.

"MOVIE!" Bunny yelled, up again.

"No, that's fine Bunny, just go back to sleep."

Bunny laid down on the ground, obviously very happy to return to dreamland. But before Jack could hide himself, he felt something rub his hair.

He looked up, and saw Bunny's paw stroke his hair.

"It's okay Jack." Bunny mumbled before his paw turned limp and he dozed off to dreamland.

Jack smiled and nuzzled the paw, then went back to sleep.

He learned a valuable lesson that night. Never go to a sleepover with the guardians, and watch "The Conjuring".

* * *

Authors Note:

I have a strange relationship with Jack frost/Bunnymund. I don't ship it, but I enjoy the fanfiction. So whenever I see a fanfic with the words "Could be Jack/Bunny, but not strictly" I'm like "YES!" so this happened. Not hating on people who ship them, just saying.

I'm sorry if I offended any Twilight fans.

I hope at least some of you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer:I do not own "Rise Of The Guardians" or "Twilight".


End file.
